


Flight Data

by Ruis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: A space traveller goes on a journey. Her wife programmed the flight.





	Flight Data

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annathecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/gifts).



She did not smile when I pressed the chip containing the flight data into her hand, wordlessly, did not look up while plugging it into her console. Flight data, I say, and I suppose it was. It contained her path to the stars and back, carefully programmed in those quiet hours at night. It contained my wishes for safe travel, a virtual candle to guide her back home. It contained my very heart translated into zeroes and ones, encoded in a way only she could ever read. She touched my hair before she left, gently, and I knew she understood.


End file.
